Cameras and film for instant developing are well known in the industry and an example of the same may be seen in the Land U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,637. It describes a film assemblage to be mounted in a camera where the film is exposed and subsequently pulled through a pair of rollers. The rollers rupture a container of film processing liquid which is a part of the assemblage and spread the liquid uniformly over the exposed film.
Particular attention is called to FIG. 5 of the '637 patent which shows a plurality of layers of very small thickness which comprise a part of the assemblage. The assemblage includes a sheet which may be employed intact as a transparency subsequent to its separation from the remainder of the film assemblage; or, in a preferred embodiment, the sheet may be constructed from several layers including an image-receiving layer which may be stripped from a photosensitive layer subsequent to the formation of a visible image in the image-receiving layer so as to produce a positive color transparency of the instant type. However, such transparency is relatively large compared to a 35 MM transparency and thus does not readily lend itself for mounting in a frame for use with a projector or viewer specifically contructed for use with the 35 MM format. Further, such a film assemblage is relatively "dirty" in that the photographer is left with a sheet of material containing chemicals left over from the processing operation after the stripping of the image-receiving layer.
A more recent patent in the instant film processing industry is U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,240 to Norris and it is representative of current technology which combines a photographic film assemblage for exposure which is subsequently inserted into an opaque envelope as the exposed film and assemblage are withdrawn from the camera. The purpose of the opaque envelope is to prevent light exposure until the film processing liquid has accomplished its purpose.